Chuck vs the Kryptonite
by WeAreAllStoriesInTheEnd
Summary: After Chuck downloaded the Intersect 2.0, everything in his life became a game about seizing control. Now he must learn to channel his emotions in order to have the life he always wanted, with the girl he always wanted. Chuck/Sarah
1. Vs the Pink Slip

An: This is basically what I think and or want to happen for the beginning of Season 3 of Chuck (based on the spoilers I've read and my own speculations) So if you don't want to read a story with potential storylines in it, then don't read this. I divided it up into five parts, and they all come from the Casting sides for episode one, Vs the Pink Slip.

***Update: Thank you for all the reviews, I found this one-shot to be too long as a single story. So I set each part as a separate chapter. Since many of you want me to continue, I think I'll write more short stories that might come as a prequel to Vs the Pink Slip (i.e. Chuck's training or what I think the traumatic thing between Chuck and Sarah was) or it will be future stuff like the second ep, Vs the Three Words. So bring on the Love Trapezoid, and Zac Levi's Old Testament Beard! **

**Here it is, enjoy.**

**1. Chuck vs. the Pink Slip**

He rocked back and forth on the rickety chair, a hood covering his identity. He looked all around him; the place was creepy. Everything was covered in dirt, grime, and blood. It just screamed torture chamber.

A man sat on the opposite end of the table, considering whether or not he should kill the spy right then and there. His henchmen hovered by him, all of them hulky and imposing. At least somebody felt confident in having the upper-hand in this meeting.

"You have a lot of entrails coming here alone," the very scary Russian said and gestured to his six body guards.

The hooded man craned his neck to the side, assessing his opponents wearily. He nodded in agreement.

"Guts," he said flippantly, "I've got a lot of guts coming here alone."

Yuri, the Russian arms dealer grinned. He signaled to the nearest grunt to pull off the mystery guest's hood. As it fell onto his shoulders, the man hidden beneath was revealed.

"Agent Carmichael," Yuri greeted.

A very confident Charles Carmichael leaned back in his chair, and he coolly responded, "Call me Charles."

Before the Russian could retort, the superspy continued in the same controlled tone, "You have something that belongs to my boss, please give it to me."

Yuri laughed, "You think I would just hand it over to you? No big problem?" He saw that Carmichael was completely serious, "You show up in your fancy suit and no gun and what…I quiver in fear?"

Itching his ear absentmindedly, the spy listened to a woman's voice through his earwig.

**-We've got a location on the case. It should be in the room with you.-**

He looked over at a man standing beside Yuri, a metal briefcase clutched in his iron-locked hand.

"Give me the case…or else." He threatened in a menacing tone.

Yuri raised an amused eyebrow. "Or else. Or else what?" He stood up and drew his gun, "Or else I do this?" The muzzle was pointed right at Carmichael's temple. Yuri curled his finger around the trigger of the weapon.

**-Your heart rate is spiking, Chuck. Remember to stay calm- **The earwig buzzed.

Chuck took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He then looked up at Yuri and became perfectly calm and emotionless. He focused hard on the Russian until his eyes dilated and were overwhelmed in a flash.

His mouth curved into a mischievous grin, "No, I was thinking something more like this."

In a blur, Chuck stripped the gun from Yuri's hand. Now in his possession, the spy aimed firearm at the unlucky Russian. The six guards immediately raced to help their endangered boss, but Chuck cocked the gun and they froze.

"Whoa, there." He began with a charismatic smile, "Everyone take a nice big chill pill here and freeze. Ain't that right, Yuri?" He gave a sideways glance at his hostage. Yuri nodded stiffly. "Good. Now, Mikail I want you to move towards me and put the briefcase in my free hand."

Mikail looked at Yuri uncertainly. Chuck saw this exchange and rolled his eyes.

"Yuri agrees with me, Mikail."

Yuri nodded once again and his bodyguard slowly handed the case over to Chuck.

"Beautiful," he said pleased, "Now, here's when this gets tricky. I need you guys to draw your weapons. Not fast, but slow." The remaining henchmen were hesitant, "Don't look over at Yuri. He agrees."

The Russians all went for their guns simultaneously.

"Not fast but…" Chuck reminded them.

"Slow." They repeated in unison.

"Awesome," said Chuck, thrilled. "And remember, I can see all of you with my excellent peripheral vision." When no one made a move, "Okay, now put those guns on the floor."

Six guns clattered to the floor.

"Great job everybody!" He praised them, "We are on rails. Now someone needs to open the door. After that," he winked, "it's Perogi time."

When nobody offered to get the door, Chuck selected the unfortunate operative through a silent Eeny, meeny, miny, mo.

"Okay, Mikail, I nominate you."

Yuri suddenly snapped, "Stop!"

Miffed off at being so rudely interrupted, Chuck looked at Yuri irately, "Hey, Yuri, by the weight of this gun, I'm pretty sure you loaded it."

"Yes, I'm sure I did," he said smoothly, his eyes glinted like he knew a secret. "But I don't think you will take advantage of being armed and actually shoot me."

Chuck snorted, "What do you know? You say one more word and I'll put you down right now."

Yuri shook his head, "No. I see it in your eyes. I don't think you have real guts."

**-Shoot him, Chuck-** The General's voice was urgent.

Yuri challengingly crossed his arms and waited, "So do it. Shoot me."

**-Shoot him now!-**

Chuck frowned, he was losing all confidence. He felt sweat form on his brow and roll down his face.

_Oh shit…_

"You're sweating," the Russian pointed out.

His hands started to perspire.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!_

Yuri looked at his men and smiled, "get him!"

All at once, the men flew out and attacked Chuck. As one goon went for a gun, Chuck sidestepped his other assailants and whipped the man in the neck, sending him crashing in a heap. He spun around and kicked the second attacker, and then punched the next combatant in tandem.

There were two more men to subdue, but as he let his guard down for one moment…

Yuri whirled around and slammed his fist into Chuck. It cracked across his cheek and he fell back, startled. Touching his face alarmed, Yuri threw a second punch, but Chuck was ready; he kicked him as hard as he could, and Yuri was thrown into the table.

A concerned voice brought Chuck out of the heat of the fight, **-What's happening, Chuck? Your heart rate just spiked. Are you okay?-**

Obviously not okay, Chuck rubbed his swollen cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he lied anyway, "I'm fine, really. I got hit."

**-You're shot?!-**

"No," Chuck replied agitatedly, "hit by a Russian fist. My face is throbbing."

The General sighed, **-Get it together and head for the roof-**

_Thanks for caring, Diane. _

Chuck stealthily stepped towards the door, hugging his body up against the wall. He turned the knob and it creaked open; he checked the darkened hallway. It was clear. He sighed gratefully and proceeded through to the next level.

_Stairs….stairs….where can you possibly be?_

He looked into dimly lit alley and smiled. A fire escape was at the far end of it.

_Thank god._

Chuck quickly scanned the vicinity and entered the stairwell.

Once he had climbed up the several staircases leading up to the roof, Chuck broke out of the metal-encased door. He spilled out of the emergency escape and looked around.

_Now what?_

Yuri came up from behind him and before Chuck could defend himself, he pulled the trigger.

Click.

Chuck bowed his head ashamed when the lights signaled an end of the training course. Everything became illuminated. All of the former incapacitated Russians were all awake, rubbing their injuries. Yuri came up to Chuck and gave him an apologetic look.

A voice boomed throughout the scene, "That's all, Tom. Terminate the simulation."

"Copy that, Ma'am," he affirmed in his southern accent.

Tom reverted from posing as a Russian arms dealer and stood respectfully when his boss came blowing through.

Chuck exchanged a humiliated glance with his defense instructor.

"Well, this is embarrassing."

General Beckman looked at Chuck, a deep frown etched on her face. She was not happy at all.

"We are going to have a talk later, Agent Bartowski." She said Agent with sarcasm.

Chuck cringed inwardly.

Then she left, shaking her head.

Tom watched the NSA official disappear behind a door, leaving Chuck standing there, completely deflated.

"If it's any consolation, Chuck, I think ya did well."

Chuck inhaled deeply.

"All ya had to do was shoot me and you would 'a passed with flyin' colors."

The younger man buried his face in his hands and groaned, "God fucking dammit."

Tom scratched his head and nodded sagely. He walked to Chuck and patted his student's shoulder comfortingly, "Yeah, I hear ya."

"You were literally one mark away from completing your training!" A very emotionally pissed off woman shouted abruptly. She stomped pass Tom and pointed an accusing finger at Chuck. "How hard is it to just pull the trigger? I've been preparing you for this moment for the past three months, non-stop. Then you pull this shit on me?"

Chuck visibly sulked under the verbal abuse. Tom grimaced.

"Jess, sweetheart, y'all need to take a deep breath. Think of the baby." He told his wife.

Jessica seethed, still on fire, "No I won't, not until he gives me a valid answer as to why he left his balls back in California!"

Chuck lowered his gaze, upset.

"I don't know."

He sounded so dejected and disheartened that Jess cooled off. Her eyes softened and she brought her student in for a bone-crushing hug. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Its okay, Chuck," she said, her voice cracking until tears began to fall. "I know this is tough for you, but we will help you succeed. Tomorrow is another day."

Tom tentatively pulled his wife off of Chuck. Her emotions were going haywire, part of the inconvience of being pregnant he guessed.

"Honey, why don't ya go sit and wait outside for me?"

Jessica nodded reluctantly, wiping away her tears.

"Be strong, Chuck, and have faith." Then she left the two men alone.

Tom watched her leave and shook his head in disbelief, "If I had known she was gonna go crazy like that, I wouldn't of let her be in charge of teachin' you how control your emotions. Damn woman can't even get a hold of her own feelin's; it's just mood-swing after mood-swing."

"Three months ago, she wasn't that far along," Chuck inputted.

Tom stared at him oddly, "What does that gotta do with anythin'?"

"She's a great teacher, same with you, Agent Singer. Your wife prepared me as best as she could, and I really thought I had it too." He shrugged sadly, "but I guess it wasn't enough this time."

"Next time, Chuck, you got this."

Chuck turned to his sensei and bowed appreciatively, "Domo arigato."

Tom chuckled and ruffled the younger spy-to-be's short, if not just as messy hair. He remembered like it was yesterday when the kid came to him for his first training session. He was some lanky, nerdy wannabe with the most unruly hair he's ever seen. But now he looked at him, Tom Singer knew deep down inside that Chuck Bartowski was going to be a great spy.

-----

Later, Chuck unwillingly accompanied the tiny General to the basement or better known as his own living quarters for the last three months. She hit the light switch and offered her subordinate a seat. He took it and feared for his life. He was so god damn nervous.

"This isn't working out, Chuck." She said evenly.

Oh he was waiting for her to say that. He knew it was on the tip of her tongue during those horrible minutes they spent in silence as they descended down to his room.

_But I'm not going to let her tell me off. I won't be rejected again. This is my fate, my destiny. I'm the Intersect and nothing's going to change that. I just have to explain to her that I just need more time and I'll be fine. Just fine. _

"General, I agree," Chuck started out very slowly, "We've had setbacks, but let's not get stuck in the past here. I'm convinced I can be a great spy. I know that," he said with undying conviction.

"We've spent millions of dollars to get you up and running as our new Intersect Agent." Her voice became hard and calculating, "It's not working."

_Okay, so I won't shoot someone. Big deal! I can do about a million other things no problem. And "its not working," I get that, so what do you propose we shall do, General? Hmmm? Because I only see one Intersect and that's me, thank Bryce Larkin for that…and my Dad too. _

"Maybe my dad can help?"Chuck spoke up; he was more desperate than ever. "He built this computer."

General Beckman had enough. She stood up and laid out all her qualms, "The problem isn't with the computer, it's with you. The Intersect 2.0 was designed to go into a _real_ spy, someone like Bryce Larkin--"

_But Bryce is dead and you got stuck with me. Chuck Bartowski, former supervisor of the Nerd Herd and prisoner, oh I mean, asset to the US government. _

"—It wasn't meant for a regular person—someone so emotional."

"So someone like me, you mean?" Chuck filled in the blank.

"Yes, Chuck, someone like you."

An unhealthy silence flooded the room.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked quietly.

Beckman's normal stern exterior grew soft and almost maternal. She really had hoped for the best with Chuck.

"You go home."


	2. Vs the Missed Call

**2. Chuck Vs the Missed Call**

**One Day Later…**

Sarah climbed out of the infinity pool, her body glistening with droplets of water. Her scandalous white bikini became partly translucent by being drenched from head to toe; she swung her hair to the side and rung out her wet hair, men and women could not take their eyes off of her.

Neither could he.

The beautiful blonde sat beside him on the lounge chairs. She wrapped her body up in a towel, causing him to feel a tad disappointed by the lack of skin. He, on the other hand, was lying on his back in only a pair of swim trunks. His well defined chest flexed when she smiled at him.

"You look absolutely stunning today," he told her with a grin of his own.

She tilted her head to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

The way her hair hung over her shoulders, tickling his stomach drove him mad. She ran her hand through his hair; they looked into each other's eyes.

A phone vibrated.

Sarah sighed and backed away from him. He frowned.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an iPhone. She swept one finger over the screen and then read who was calling. Her eyes went wide and her body visibly tensed.

"Who is…Chuck?" He asked her curiously.

Sarah looked at the picture being displayed on the phone. Her heart wrenched when she knew no matter how much she wanted to answer him, that it was impossible. So she promptly let out a fake laugh and hated herself for doing so.

"No one, just an ex," she told the handsome man.

She carelessly tossed the phone into the pool. He stared at her oddly.

"You must not like him very much," he joked with his noticeable French accent.

Sarah turned away from him. She watched as the phone sunk into the bottom of the pool, Chuck's goofy smile being completely submerged by the water.

"I'm going to go back to our room now," Sarah decided suddenly. She stood up and slung the bag over her shoulder. Her eyes remained glued to the pool, her mouth curved into a troubled frown. A hand touched her leg and she brought herself to look at him. His questioning green eyes caused yet another twist of the knife that was lodged in her heart.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" He said in a concerned voice. It was slick and smooth the way he would talk, swoon worthy.

Lost in a trance, Sarah nodded absentmindedly, "Gilles, sweetheart, I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'll go take a shower and get dressed for dinner early."

Gilles' face lit up, obviously convinced, "That's perfect my dear. I'll go make reservations at the restaurant we have been talking about."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed the man, her target, her mark, on the lips. His tan skin flushed at the touch of her lips. She felt somewhat sorry for Gilles. He didn't deserved being treated like this; seduced so that she could track down a Ring cell in the midst of his agency. Of course, he was clueless and did not know she was a spy. He was just the typical male she would find in this business of espionage; ridiculously good-looking with a nice smile and a charming personality.

But no international spook could compare to Chuck.

She drew back, a look of want in his eyes. She was just going to hurt this man in the end. Just like Bryce, like Cole, and most importantly, like Chuck.

"See you later."

She turned her back on him and left the poolside.

"Adieu, mon amour!" Gilles professed.

Sarah cringed and kept walking. Why did assignments like this affect her so negatively? And her thoughts traveled to the answer.

Chuck.

-----

When she hadn't answered her phone, Chuck had assured himself that she was just busy, or possibly in the middle of a mission. He leaned against the wall of the airport terminal and waited for the answering machine.

Sarah's prerecorded voice spoke, "I am not here right now, so please leave a name, number, and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Here comes the beep, hope you know what to do with it!"

He chuckled under his breath, assuaging whatever doubts he previously had about her. Her voice alone sent a chill up his spine, and it was the good kind. The lustful kind and it made him feel lightheaded.

There was a beep.

"Hey Sarah, it's me…Chuck," he began awkwardly, "Uh, it's been like what, three months since we last spoke? I know your probably busy right now, with saving the world and all, but I wanted to tell you that I—" His mouth snapped shut when a group of passengers waltzed by.

_That I love you, I miss you, and after being apart for so long and being so far away (talk about a long distance relationship) that I couldn't take it anymore. _

"—I got a flight home from DC," he said lamely, "I don't want to go into the specifics into why I'm back so early, but you're going to get a call from Beckman."

_It's because I'm not a killer and can't shoot someone in cold blood! I want to be a spy, alright? I want what you have and to be with you, I need to take control of my own destiny. That's why I have this computer in my brain and Bryce doesn't. So since I'm not a cold-hearted assassin like he was, and I'm me (aka a bundle of emotions covered by skin) I can't control it. And it's scaring me. So Beckman gave me the pink slip and flunked me out of spy training. Awesome, huh?_

Chuck pressed the phone to his chest, not knowing what to say next. The spy in him said to be detached and emotionally controlled, so don't give away what you are really feeling. But the human in him said to tell her everything. How he wanted to run away to Europe with her for real this time.

He strolled up to an escalator and took the ride down to the next level. He put the receiver back to the side of his face and closed his eyes.

"Anyway, I should be home soon, so I'll see you and Casey later," Chuck inwardly winced. He hated this.

He ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket. His fingers played with the draw strings of his backpack (the only carry-on item he had) until the moving stairs finished their descent. He stepped down on solid ground and continued his trek.

This time he called a different number. He waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Bartowski?"

Chuck exited the LAX Airport and paced around the drop off/pick-up terminal. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Long time no see, Casey."

"Why are you calling me?" the spy's voice sounded like he was preoccupied with something else.

"Well my plane just landed and I'm kind of stuck in LAX," he said weakly.

Casey grunted, un-amused. "Shouldn't you be in DC, superspy?"

Chuck felt a twinge of impatience flow through him. His eyes narrowed.

"There were some minor set-backs, Colonel," he strangled out in an even tone, "I'm on leave right now."

_So if you could just shut up for once with your funny little snarky quips, (which make me feel so insecure about myself) and talk to me like an equal, or at least not a moron, we'll be fine. _

"So you basically want me to bail out on whatever I have planned today to come get your pathetic ass?" Casey growled out, "Have you ever used your brain to think that maybe just maybe I am in the middle of something more important than being your private chauffer?"

_Well now that you told me this, than yeah, I guess you should just abandon the Intersect at the most crowded airport in the country. Let me find my way back home in a taxi, but let's think about that for a moment. Have you ever used your much superior brain to think that maybe just maybe I was left with no money or mode of transportation to fend for myself? Or are you just as stupid as you look, you friggin caveman?_

"Fine, big guy," Conceded Chuck with a sigh, "I can see that you rather continue with your mission than come get me…the Intersect. I guess I'll just wait here for some Ring spy to abduct me."

A pause and then Casey almost snarled, "I'm ten minutes out, you sit somewhere and don't move."

Chuck said cheekily, "Thank you, Casey."

He only heard the dial tone.


	3. Vs the Mating Game

**3. Chuck Vs the Mating Game**

She flopped on the kind-sized bed, exhausted after a hectic day of seduction. Her hair was still damp from the shower, but pulled back out of her face with a scrunchie. Sarah got comfortable on the cushiony mattress and rested her head on the pillows. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan rotate.

_Why did I throw my phone in the pool again? _She moaned.

Sarah shifted her legs so that sat with them crossed. She propped up her elbows on her thighs, cupping her face as she looked at the blank TV. Her silky pink blouse hung low, exposing her breasts in the hopes of furthering her conquest with Gilles. Maybe tonight she could finish it. Then she would be free of this pain and guilt.

_But I haven't done anything wrong,_ Sarah told herself. _We haven't had sex yet, I'm still only leading him on. I promised Chuck that I wouldn't do anything to betray his trust. I said once he came back from training we could be together, finally._

Nothing she said had justified her actions. They were still wrong; making her feel dirty and unforgiving. Would Chuck even tolerate this from her? He knew the spy game and the art of seduction like anyone else, but did he really believe that it wasn't going to be torturous for him? Or for her?

Lost in herself, Sarah barely heard the knock on the door.

Her ears perked up and she reached underneath her skirt to reveal a stainless steel knife. She slid it out of its sheath. Crawling off the bed, Sarah hid the knife behind her back as she crept toward the door.

"I'm coming," she announced.

_Gilles has a room key, so whoever is behind that door can be considered dangerous. I have to stay on my toes if I want this mission to be a success; I can't let my emotions dictate my actions. Chuck has to just be put on hold for now. _

One hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. She prepared herself for the worst. The door swung open and her fingers curled around the hilt of the knife readily.

Her face dropped.

"Chuck?"

Smiling the famous Bartowski grin, Chuck poked his head into the hotel suit. He pulled back and focused his gaze on her.

"Hey, Sarah," he greeted her.

_Is this really Chuck?_ She thought dubiously, her eyes lingered on Chuck, taking in his new appearance. _He looks really good… _And it was true. Chuck was different. He looked much more mature. His body had toned out, overshadowing his lankiness with muscle. _What kind of training did they make him do?_ His skin was tan and following up from his faded jeans, to his tighter than normal grey shirt, Sarah's eyes landed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him suddenly, it came out harsh.

Taken back, Chuck's brilliant smile melted away into a hurt frown. He averted his gaze, scratching the side of face covered in scruff.

"You didn't get my message then?" he said unhappily.

_Oh I got it, didn't hear it though. I was too into myself and had my phone jump ship when I saw you calling me. No hard feelings though, right?_

"I left my phone out by the pool," Sarah lied.

_Yeah, at the bottom of the pool, at least it wasn't a full blown lie._

"Oh," he nodded. Then ran a hand through is shortened hair.

"You got a haircut," she pointed out and bit her tongue. Oh she could just shoot herself right now.

Chuck blinked. He cocked his head to the side innocently and smiled.

"Yes I did. Beckman ordered me to undergo a make-over so that I could pass off as a spy." He joked lightly, but sounded tired and brooding. "She didn't approve of hair that would make animal shapes."

As she looked at him, Sarah found that there was a tension building up between them. Chuck seemed like he was going to tell her something, but decided against it. And she wanted to know why he was home so early. It was obvious that it couldn't be too good.

"This is a nice suite you have here," Chuck changed the subject. He gestured to the room with opened hands, he was impressed.

She looked over her shoulder and then shrugged apathetically. "Sure, it's pretty nice I guess."

"It's kind of big for one person."

Sarah eyed him carefully, understanding what he was getting at. Chuck looked less confused and more suspicious the longer his words remained unanswered.

"It's complicated, Chuck." She tried to tell him, but he shook his head.

"Everything is complicated with you, isn't Sarah?" He snapped at her.

_What's going on with him, why is he acting so strangely?_

"I'm in the middle of an assignment," She raised a hand and held the door ajar. She was ready to slam it shut, "And if you can't deal with it, then call Casey back up and tell him to pick you up. You shouldn't be here anyway, you might compromise the mission."

Chuck glared at her venomously. He blocked the door with a foot and set a large hand on hers. He wouldn't let her move.

This was not to be tolerated by Sarah. She broke away from his and turned her heel, rejecting him. She could hear Chuck inhale sharply and then exhale. He kicked the door closed behind him and entered the room. Sarah kept her arms folded across her chest, not daring to make contact with him.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," Chuck apologized, "I-I didn't mean to anger you, I'm just really stressed right now and –"

She spun around and faced him. He looked upset, but she wouldn't give in to him. Not now when a mission was at stake.

"Go home Chuck," she said thickly, "We will talk later."

His lips twitched from a forlorn expression into a scowl. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the hand, boring a hole into her soul.

"No," he stated.

There was a predatory gleam in his eyes, and they were so very dark. Sarah took a retreating step back, but Chuck followed her until he closed the gap between them.

"Let go of me," Sarah warned him. Chuck tightened his grip on her wrist.

_Who is in control right now, Chuck or the Intersect?_

Chuck studied her, almost if he was choosing an important life-threatening decision. Sarah ran by the multiple scenarios of quelling the situation, but each time it ends in her forfeiting her body to him. Just by inhaling in his scent, she was lost in him. Oh god, she was she was so done.

She was the one (surprising right?) to initiate the kiss. She pushed her body closer to Chuck and crashed her lips into his. And as she kissed him, she remembered how perfect it was. The feeling of him wrapping his strong arms around her waist, the taste of him when she ran her tongue across his lips; Sarah knew at this point that neither of them would be stopping. It had been a long time coming for this.

Breaking the kiss, Chuck ran a hand through her damp hair, gently tipping her head back. He nibbled on her jaw, eliciting a moan from Sarah. He did not stop there, instinct took over and he pressed her up against the wall, shaking the picture frame as her back collided with it.

He claimed her mouth with a fierceness that Sarah didn't know Chuck even had.

"Chuck…" Sarah cried out in a whisper, "We can't do this, we can't risk it."

He ignored her fretful insecurities, concentrating on the task at hand. Chuck lifted her up in his arms and she unconsciously hooked her legs around his back. The closeness of their bodies had Sarah's nerves ignite on fire. She rolled her hips in a quick rhythm and Chuck groaned.

"Casey told me about your mark," Chuck said and he ran his hands down her sides and under her short skirt, slowly hiking it up her thighs, "Said he was some pretty boy spy from France," His mouth made a trail down her neck to her chest. "I figured as much," he growled, "that you would be sent to seduce a Cole Barker clone."

Sarah rested her forehead on his. She panted wildly as he did amazing things with his tongue. She closed her eyes, unable to think coherently. All she knew was Chuck. Everything else was just background noise. She had herself thinking, what mission? Gilles who?

"I missed you so much," he whispered lowly and nuzzled her neck, "Being three thousand miles away was killing me; all I could think about was you."

Sarah couldn't stand it. She unwound her legs from Chuck and her bare feet met with the carpet ground. She brought her hands down his chest and yanked on his T-shirt. Her sapphire eyes lifted and glanced at him.

"On the bed," she ordered in a sultry, but commanding tone, "now."

Chuck grinned, leading her to the bed. He placed both hands on her waist and sat her down on the neatly made covers. Pushing her skirt up more, he leaned into her and took her into his mouth once again, rougher and more desperate than before.

She broke the kiss and started to unbutton his jeans.

Chuck watched her in awe. His dark brown eyes swam with lust.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Sarah looked up at him and paused. She knew that this was something she should not be doing. She was in the middle of a dangerous situation; about to give herself away to a man who shouldn't even be there. Her mark could be on his way back to the room any second now. But she didn't care. She wanted Chuck right now.

"Can't wait, but this needs to be quick," she spoke quickly.

Chuck had always been the guy who wore his emotions on his sleeves. She could look into his eyes and see everything that was left unsaid. But now, the look he was giving her was intense. It was a look that reminded her of a hungry animal about to attack its prey. She shivered at the latest development in both fear and desire.

"I can make it quick," he echoed her wish and cupped her face with his hands. He drew her into yet another passionate kiss. Sarah resumed in undoing his buttons, but with more yearning than thought possible.

_Almost free, just one more tug and I've got it. _She told herself.

A doorknob jiggled once.

Chuck's hands went up to her panties and began to slip them off. She was about to free him from his jeans, but the doorknob turned slightly.

_Oh no, no no no! _Sarah cried out frantically.

"Sarah, are you there, ma fleur?"

Chuck snorted; his features twisted into a carnivorous grin, still hungry and longing for more of her.

_Doesn't Chuck understand that my cover is about to be blown? _She wondered angrily. Sarah looked from the door to Chuck. His eyes seemed glazed over and in a trance. Her eyes widened. _Is he stuck in a flash?_

The door finally clicked unlocked and Gilles entered; he held a single rose in his hand along with a bottle of red wine. He was elated with happiness. That was until he saw his supposed girlfriend being ravished by another man.

_I'm sorry, Chuck, but I have to do this._

Sarah threw a punch and it connected squarely into Chuck's jaw. He flung backwards and fell off the bed, hitting the floor with an audible thump. Sarah bounded up, adjusting her clothes, feigning a shocked and disgusted look that was aimed at the unconscious man sprawled below her.

Gilles dropped the wine and it shattered upon impact, spilling its red contents into the carpet. His mouth hung open, flabbergasted at what he just witnessed.

"Who was that?" Gilles choked out.

Sarah saw his panic-stricken expression and leapt off the bed, stepping over Chuck, and falling into his arms. She buried her head into his chest.

"My ex. He's having a little trouble letting go..."

"Do I need to deal with him?" For the first time since she had met him, Gilles sounded angry. And as he should be, it was perfectly justifiable.

She shook her head, "No, its fine. Let's just go eat, I'm starving."

Hopeful that it was good enough to persuade him to forget Chuck, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something intelligible into his ear. He blushed and all was forgotten.

"My dear, you are an amazing woman. No wonder why…Chuck won't let you go."

He kissed her on the cheek. Then led her out of the room and for the elevator; Sarah gave Chuck one more saddened look before she and her mark shut the door.


	4. Vs the Serenade

**4. Chuck vs. the Guitar**

Chuck was walking home from another uneventful day of work at the Buy More. He had his hands stuffed into both pant pockets as he considered why he always seemed to find himself back at his old job. No matter what he did, whether it be quit or get fired, Chuck could not escape the store. It apparently owned his soul, just about as much as the government did.

_And so now I have to walk back to the apartment, where I room with Morgan (wasn't he supposed to be in Hawaii with Anna?) while I lie and say that Sarah had to go visit a sick relative. Ellie and Awesome moved out and have their own place which is no doubt, awesome. So I'm left with my insecure, immature bearded friend. Funny how things work out, huh?_

Not paying any attention to where he was walking, Chuck accidently bumped into a very daunting, Latino male.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry about that," he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

The man looked at him with an indifferent expression. He bent over and reclaimed the guitar case that had fallen out of his hands when Chuck knocked into him.

"You play an instrument?" Chuck asked interestedly, maybe he could get this guy to stop giving him dirty looks if he made small talk.

"The guitar," the Latino said as if it was obvious, "Over at El Guapo."

Chuck nodded and his mind began to piece things together.

_Isn't that where Sarah is taking Gilles this fine evening? I thought that's the name of the place Casey referred to. _

He contemplated whether or not he should meet his handlers at the club. Before he could decide, Chuck was stopped by a peculiar feeling.

His eyes fluttered at the sight of the guitar case. The Intersect was working overtime and instead of it being the normal data flash, Chuck felt his fist ball up arbitrarily and he punch the musician into the concrete.

The big man fell down, unconscious. The flash ended and Chuck slowly came back into control. He looked around him and saw that nobody was paying any notice to what had just happened.

Chuck crouched down and shook the guy, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He was out cold and unmoving. Chuck suddenly felt angry, and not at himself. It was the damn Intersect.

_So every time the Intersect sees a really scary dude, it will automatically think I'm in trouble and I'll punch said scary guy out: great. It's just another glitch to tally on the "What's wrong with the Intersect now?" wall. _

Then looking between the limp musician and the guitar case, Chuck got an idea. This is how he could get in the club without distracting Sarah or Casey.

"Sorry about this," he told the man, "I'll get this pressed for you."

He shrugged off his Buy More jacket and discarded it on the sidewalk, and then changed into the guitarist's coat. It did not fit perfectly, but it would have to do. Standing up, Chuck grabbed the guitar case and went inside of the club, forgetting the pocket protector that was sitting abandoned on the street.

---

Moments later, Chuck was inside El Guapo. He got in effortlessly. All he had to do was hold out the guitar case to the bouncer and then, Bam! Easy access. If only infiltrating an enemy base was that easy.

_Now where can I go and not get noticed by Sarah or Casey?_

His eyes skimmed over the night club and saw the perfect spot. Chuck grinned.

"Where have you been?" A man's exasperated voice tore Chuck away from his thoughts, "You're on!"

The man grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the stage. Chuck struggled to free himself and almost wished that he would flash. Almost.

"Let's go," the stage manager told him.

"W-wait," Chuck planted his feet on the ground, "I need a few minutes."

The man gave him a confused look.

"Need to use the little boys' room."

The stage manager shook his head and pushed Chuck through the crowd and onto the stage.

He stumbled on the platform, holding the guitar in hand. He was shaking from head to toe with nervousness. A spotlight suddenly shined down on him. The crowd instantly erupted into applause, making Chuck's face grow red. He was frozen and hundreds of pairs of anticipating eyes were staring up at him.

----

Casey was behind the counter, serving up drinks to the many people. He was disguised as a bartender for yet another time. In the midst of pouring a drink, he heard the applause and looked up briefly. He saw Chuck on the stage, looking like he was about to faint. Casey missed the glass by a foot, and the vodka spilt all over the floor.

He brought his mouth up to his watch and growled, "Shoot to kill."

---

At a nicely candlelit table, Sarah sat cozily with Gilles. She snaked an arm around her mark's neck and played with his hair while she spoke subtly into her watch, "Easy Casey, don't blow the cover."

Casey frowned, displeased. He grunted, "Stand down."

---

Back on stage, Chuck swallowed hard.

The piano player leaned over and whispered, "Hey, where's Manny?"

Mouth gone dry, Chuck licked his lips, "Stomach issues," he made up on the fly, "asked me to fill in for him."

The rest of the band shrugged, accepting what they were told. The piano player was the first to start playing; he hit the keys and then cued the drums, followed by a tambourine and finally the bass. All of the musicians' eyes darted to Chuck, waiting for him to join.

_Maybe this is just one really twisted and unfortunate nightmare? Ok, if I close my eyes and count to three and then open them back up, I'll wake up. This cannot be real._

Chuck shut his eyes, drowning in the sweet Latino melodies.

He counted to three.

One

Two

Three

He opened his eyes and looked down to see the guitar still in his hands.

_Nope, not a dream,_ Chuck whimpered, _this is real. Oh god._

Having no idea what to do, Chuck settled for playing around with the knobs and strings that were so foreign to him; he tried to feign tuning it. The crowd shifted uncomfortably and throats cleared. The band continued to play, but urged Chuck to jump in at any time.

Casey groaned. They were so dead, "He's going to blow the whole op!" he growled into his watch.

Sarah still had faith in Chuck. All was not lost yet. She moved her lips to the watch and replied, "Give him a second."

Chuck rocked back and forth, sweating and panicking. He was so screwed. Then he remembered what he had learned from his training.

"_You need to take a deep breath, concentrate purely at the task at hand and nothing else," Jessica Singer had advised her pupil._

_A more inexperienced Chuck sat with his legs crossed, taking in all the new information._

"_What if I can't?" he had asked her._

_She smiled fondly, "You won't be able to just yet, but give it time, young grasshopper. Just think of the one thing that will be able to set your mind at ease. As my Daddy always used to say, "Free your mind, and the rest will follow.""_

"_Free your mind—"_

"—and the rest will follow."

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What would be the one thing that would set his mind at ease?

"Calm down…calm down."

He stared far off into the audience, passing the initial crowd until he came to the small tables. There he saw Sarah, her body pressed up unusually close to Gilles. There it was.

Chuck felt the flash begin, and he glanced down at the guitar. Images started playing themselves from behind his eyes; **sheets of music, fingers plucking rapidly and information on some of the best guitarists the world has ever known.**

A finger plucked a string. Then more fingers plucked even more strings. When a familiar tune started to come from his random playing, Chuck's surprised face became less freaked out and more confident. His fingers went faster and faster, getting a respectable look from the piano player who just nodded. The band picked up their speed until they were jamming.

"Where the hell did he learn that?" Casey said confused beyond words.

Gilles stared at Sarah, whose mouth was agape.

_Where the hell did he learn that?_

"Isn't that your Ex?" He indicated Chuck shredding on the guitar.

Sarah's shocked demeanor grew cold and impassive, "He's a bit of a show-off. Ignore him."

She got out of her chair and held a hand out, "Dance with me."

Chuck saw the two of them leave their table and head for the dance floor.

_So that's the way it's going to be? Okay I can play along._

He swiveled his head to look at the rest of the band. All of them stared at him expectantly.

"Is it alright if I take the lead for a moment?" he asked them.

The piano player flashed him a smile, "Sure thing, mi amigo. Have anything in mind?"

Chuck smirked, "Yeah, would you hand me that microphone please?"

The musician tossed him the unused microphone and sent him a confused look.

"You sing?"

Chuck nodded, "I'm good at multi-tasking."

He flipped the switch on and gravitated to the front of the stage. He set the microphone on the plastic stand, getting apprehensive looks from across the club.

The music started shifting as soon as Chuck began a new melody. He sucked in a breath of air.

_I can do this, I just have to concentrate._

"This is good," Chuck called back at the band, "keep it up."

The instrumental ended suddenly and he sang into the microphone in tandem of playing the guitar.

"—_Bet you got it all planned, right._

_Bet you never worry, never even feel a fright,_

_Bet you got it all planned, right._

_Never fit to worry, never even feel a fright."_

The crowd clapped at the appropriate time and Chuck stepped closer to the edge of the stage, clearing enjoying himself.

He continued to sing, _"Single sleeps alone and I know you don't really mind,_

_Five years by your side, so I know you really don't mind…"_

Sarah swayed to the beat of the song, with Gilles close up to her. She stole a look at Chuck, playing the guitar like an expert and singing like a rock star. She allowed herself to smile when Gilles was not looking at her. She knew that the guitar was all Intersect, but the singing; she had a hunch that it was all Chuck.

_Who knew that he had such a nice voice?_

Chuck let go of the guitar and let the strap hang across his chest; he took a hold of the microphone stand and lowered his voice, making it go soft.

"—_But don't you nevah,_

_Be down._

_I said don't evah,_

'_Cause it's gonna keep him hanging around."_

He repeated the same lyrics even gentler. Then he resumed playing the guitar and continued with the second verse.

Chuck looked directly at Sarah when Gilles' back was turned and he winked, _"Petals getting picked with the love-yous and the love-nots,_

_Five years going by, everyone is staying on their side…"_

He strummed accordingly and echoed the chorus. People were going wild.

With his confidence brimming at an all time high, Chuck rocked out when the second instrumental began. His fingers moved deftly in between each string, the Intersect dictating every movement to perfection.

Chuck sang the chorus a few more times, the audience picking up on the lyrics until they were echoing whatever he and the band said. His voice grew stronger as the end approached and the music died down.

The piano had stopped.

Followed by the drums, and then the base guitar.

It was just Chuck and the tambourine player left.

He plucked the last note and all went quiet.

The crowd became ecstatic and the whole club was overwhelmed in applause and a demand for an encore.

Chuck and the band bowed as the clapping continued. He held the microphone in his hand and yelled, "Thank you Burbank!"

Gilles had stopped dancing. He followed Sarah back to their table and watched the ex being showered in praise. He frowned, perplexed.

"He's a very good musician," he mused thoughtfully, "Of course it's quite a coincidence that we would find him here, at this exact club and entertaining us no less. It seems like everywhere we go; your ex decides to follow us, my dear."

Sarah sipped at her wine, "I told you, Chuck just can't let go. He is a very stubborn man who will stop at nothing to win me back."

"Hmmm," Gilled nodded and swirled his drink around, "Why did you two break up again?"

"Conflict of beliefs and direction of our lives," she said, "He wanted one thing and I wanted another."

_Like how now all of the sudden, he wants to be a spy whereas I'd rather live a normal, danger-free life. So this isn't so much of a lie; cover stories have to be somewhat true, don't they?_

Her gaze fell back on Chuck. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, chatting away animatedly with a crowd of people. Girls were flirting with him, asking him for an autograph or a date.

The ear piece crackled abruptly, taking Sarah away from Chuck and back at the mission at hand.

"You should get out of here," Casey suggested, "Before Bartowski decides to be an even bigger moron and disrupt the two of you."

Sarah brushed a piece of hair from her face to conceal a nod sent in his direction.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She touched his hand and smiled seductively at him.

Gilles returned the gesture, "But of course, Madame. Do you have any place in mind?"

"I might."

"As long as it's with you, Ms. Walker, I will follow you anywhere."

Damn the French and their passion for love.

Sarah got up and linked arms with her date. They left the tables and snaked around the crowd towards the exit. Chuck watched as they left, his mouth curving into a frown.

"Sarah…" he sighed.

He pushed her from his thoughts and focused back on what to do next. It was kind of hard to leave right in the middle of a concert, especially when you have a full house begging for more. And who would be that big of a douche bag to deny his fans?

_Not me, that's for sure._

"So who wants another song?" He shouted at the crowd.

Everyone cheered.

Casey grunted.

"Anyone have any ideas?"

"Outsiders!" One person shouted.

Chuck grinned, "You got it."

And so he played.


	5. Vs the Kryptonite

**5. Chuck Vs the Kryptonite**

His eyes flickered, adjusting to the darkness of the cell. Everything around him seemed so real and gritty; it reminded him vaguely of the mission simulation he had failed back at spy training.

_It's just yet another reminder of my ability to be able fail over and over again._

And even though it did resemble the fake torture chamber from DC, Chuck knew that it was going to be much more authentic. He was already ready to purposely faint.

A door swung open to reveal a tall, muscle endowed man of Latino descent.

Chuck looked at the scary man, Javier, confusedly.

"What's happening? Who are you?" He asked in rapid succession.

Javier took off his jacket and slung it over the chair. Chuck gulped.

"Okay, it is a little hot in here—"

"—outside the club," he cut off Chuck, "You gave me this…"

He indicated a bad looking bruise on his face.

"I'm returning the favor."

"The guitar player," Chuck remembered with wince.

_Well he's definitely _not_ a musician. I guess that Intersect was right…wow._

"You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot, with me punching you," he stammered, "You see, me hitting you was completely unintentional."

"Mr. Bartowski," the not-guitarist said in monotone, "I plan to be intentional in the next few moments. Get ready."

_How does he know my name?_ Chuck yelped in his head, and then it all came back to him. _Fuck, I dropped my pocket protector and he probably found it. I am an awesome spy._

Javier peeled off his shirt and Chuck cursed under his breath multiple times. Why or why did he have to get kidnapped by someone with such well-defined abs of steel? Sweet Jesus, this man is built. Chuck prayed that his pummeling would be relatively quick and painless.

Javier continued his strip down by taking off his black pendant hung around his neck. He carefully took it off and sat it down on the table. Chuck observed that there was something off about the pendant, like why it flashed with a small digital screen? Before he can identify what it really was, Javier hid it securely.

"Hold on," Chuck muttered, "Where's Sarah?"

Last time he saw her was at the Castle; and they were together up until the kidnapping.

"Don't worry about her." Javier shot him down, "Who are you, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck shook his head back and forth, "Nobody. I'm nobody. I'm sure that I have documentation somewhere that proves that. Official nobody, definitely not worthy of torture," he grinned shakily, "Promise."

_Don't freak out, please don't freak out!_ He pleaded to himself, _you need to stay calm, Bartowski. You damage your calm and you're as good as dead._

Javier stared at Chuck's withering body in utter confusion.

"You hit me very well outside the club. Try that again."

Chuck laughed breathlessly, "It was a lucky thing…"

The Latino got into a martial arts stance, prepared to dish out a heavy dose of ass-whooping. Chuck was not ready to be the victim of such a whooping. Not now, not ever.

"There's no such thing."

He was about to strike and Chuck tried to calm down.

_Free your mind and the rest will follow….free your mind and the rest will follow,_ He repeated it like his own personal mantra.

Chuck opened his eyes, at one with himself, "Okay, let's do this."

He tried to focus. He thought of Sarah.

"Flash," ordered the Intersect.

There a pause and then absolutely nothing.

"Please flash."

Still nothing and Chuck held up one finger.

"Um, can you give me a few minutes?"

Javier deftly struck when he was not ready. Bam! Chuck was knocked off his feet and landed on the hard ground.

The bigger man stepped toward Chuck's body and frowned, "I'm unimpressed, Mr. Bartowski. I've trained for years in the martial arts."

Chuck sat up and rubbed his face, wincing when he touched the sore spot. He felt a wetness and stared at his fingers, they were stained red. "I'm more of a dabbler," he admitted.

Javier grunted and looked at his fist. He saw a little bit of blood on the knuckles. He licked it off and grinned.

_Sick, non-guitarist vampire! _

"Taste good," he licked his lips, "I think I'll add a bit of fear, a hint of terror and a dash of pain should make it perfect."

_Now that's just too gross…and oddly specific._

"—or you can talk. Tell me who the girl is. Sarah is it?"

Chuck's eyes were glued at the man. A dangerous feeling bubbled just below the surface, ready to strike. "Leave her alone. You want me."

Javier smiled a sickly smile.

Something snapped inside of him. It is a feeling he can no longer control, a feeling of possession. Enraged, Chuck leapt up to his feet and charged Javier. He threw one punch but it was blocked, and then swung out for a kick, which was also deflected.

Javier caught Chuck and nailed him in the chest, causing him to sail across the cell and hit his head against the wall. He slumped down and fell. Javier approached Chuck's half-conscious form, his boots thundering as he came closer. Chuck's eyes felt heavy.

"You are going to tell me about Sarah. Who she is. How you know each other. What she means to you…"

He finally closed his eyes and blacked out.

_Sarah…_

_He sits with Sarah in Castle; they are the only ones there. Their voices are hushed as they carefully decide to speak._

"_This is it, Chuck. Will you go away with me?"_

_Chuck can barely see her in the dark. There's a small light coming from the ceiling and it envelops her face in a beautiful blue glow. He pauses and then nods._

"_Yes."_

_-_

_They are in his newly acquired apartment. His newlywed sister and her husband had left for their honeymoon already. So he is alone with her. _

_In his bedroom, Chuck packs his bag and then slings it over his shoulder. He is ready to leave. Sarah stands beside him, her hand touching his. They trade glances and he smiles. _

"_Am I forgetting anything?" He says in a soft whisper, "I've never been to Europe. I went to Canada once when I was ten but Morgan got the measles and then we had to go home." He paused for a moment and blinks, "Why that story comes to mind, I don't know."_

_Sarah shakes her head and stifles a laugh. She looks out of the Morgan Door and scans the courtyard._

"_Chuck. Its time. We have to go."_

_Chuck nods and…_

_Oh Sarah…_

"Chuck…"

He shifted on the ground, his head killing him.

"Chuck!"

He struggled to open one eye. His vision was still blurry but he could make out the outline of two figures. One was big, too big to be human, but deep down inside, Chuck knew that it was. The other was being held against him, pressed to his body.

Chuck rubbed his eyes and everything became clear.

Sarah was being held hostage by Javier.

_How did she find me? And how long was I out for?"_

A gun was pointed at her temple and a sinking feeling welled up in his gut. Chuck rose to all fours and glared weakly at Javier.

"You are finally awake, Mr. Bartowski. Look who I found while you were asleep."

Sarah twisted her body, trying to free herself. The Latino took her by the arm and pulled her forcefully into him. She cried out when there was a small pop coming from her shoulder joint.

"Oops," he faked an apology.

Chuck snarled, "You bastard, let her go now! I already told you that it's me you want."

Sarah stared at Chuck with pleading eyes, "Please Chuck, no. Just leave without me."

He shuffled up to his feet slowly. His head bowed, he struggled to remain standing. He used one hand to steady himself on the tables' surface. Blackened eyes shone intensely.

Sarah looked at him and uncertainty filled her up. She thought about that fateful day when Chuck had re-uploaded the Intersect 2.0 and taken out five Ring Agents singlehandedly. It was the way that he was able to go from being completely helpless to a unbeatable fighting machine that triggered that memory.

The aura around him shifted. It wasn't the same one that emitted from him during an everyday situation, nor even when he'd flash. No, it felt thicker and darker. His stature gave off an air of invincibility, but his eyes had gotten colder, icy. They were like an assassin's eyes: perfect and precise.

It all happened in slow motion. Chuck dove for the gun Sarah had been stripped of from the beginning scuffle with Javier. He leapt to his feet, and aimed it at the man's head, intent on shooting.

But Javier laughed, "You're not going to shoot me."

Chuck cocked the gun for emphasis, "Are you really willing to bet on that?"

He tightened his hold on Sarah. His beefy arm wrapped around her neck. The muzzle of the gun dug into her skull.

"I dare you," he challenged.

"Okay," Chuck said simply.

He pulled the trigger and shot the gun out of Javier's hand. Sarah was freed and she spun around, delivering a swift kick directly to his stomach. He gasped for breath and fell to his knees.

Sarah was about to knock the man out but there was another gunshot. Startled, a shiver went up her spine and ever hair stood on end. She waited until the smoke cleared and then saw Javier on his back, a bullet hole in his shoulder.

"He's not dead," Chuck's emotionless voice spoke above her assessments.

Sarah looked at Chuck. His gun wielding hand fell at his side, his face washed of all emotion.

"Chuck," she started to walk towards him. He did not move a muscle, "Drop the gun."

His fingers curled around the grip handle and stubbornly refused to let go of it.

She got closer to him and tried again, "Chuck, please, it's over. I'm safe..."

He drew the gun and aimed between her eyes. The gun shook in his hand wildly and he finally let the weapon fall to the ground. His whole body jolted and before Sarah's eyes, Chuck had returned to her.

He smiled at her weakly, "Save you later?"

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp. He fell into her outstretched arms. Sarah caught his heavier body and sat down, waiting until back-up would finally arrive.

Her mind traveled back to what General Beckman had told her upon Chuck's return back home.

_"Agent Walker, you have been protecting Chuck for over two years now, protecting him from the world."_

_Sarah nodded, "Yes Ma'am."_

_"--But now I'm afraid that this time, you will need to protect the world from Chuck..."_

She had no clue what those cryptic words has meant up until now.

Chuck was dangerous.

She petted his hair, watching his sleeping form and not understanding how such an innocent sweet guy could become so cold and heartless.

It was the Intersect, it was designed for a spy like Bryce. Someone who was the polar opposite of Chuck. And as long as she would get close to him and open up her feelings just a little, bad things happened. He would lose control of himself and become at the mercy of the computer. But now she knew better. If Chuck were to change and lose his choice of free will, then the world as she knew it would end. It as apparent that Chuck was capable of that much; he could do anything he wanted to.

Destroying mankind may just be one of those things.

* * *

Next- Inbetween Vs the Pink Slip and Vs the Three Words

"Chuck Vs the Percussion Gun


	6. Vs the Age of Aquarius

**Chuck Vs the Age of Aquarius**

_*Note: This is what happens when I watch The 40 year old Virgin and Chuck one too many times. Last night, I really had a dream like this. This is my first Crack! Fic, so be afraid? It's meant to be fluffy and funny, hopefully. It would help readers if they went and watched the movie first, or else you'll think i'm crazier than I already am. At least go listen to the song! _

_If this was placed anywhere in the Chuckverse, I'd say it's further along in Season 3 (or at least my season 3 story) when Chuck and Sarah get together and finally "do it." This is a part of my fic, Vs the Kryptonite. It's part of that universe. This was impulsive and the next "real" chapter, Vs the Percussion Gun, is coming up next. It's almost done anyway. _

_So, in the mortal words of Chuck and Sarah, Don't freak out!_

* * *

Chuck kissed Sarah one more time on the lips before rolling off of her and settling down on the unmade bed. He was breathing hard, but looked to Sarah and saw that she was glistening with sweat, panting as well. Both of them had ecstatic smiles glued to their faces.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence.

Sarah blinked thoughtfully; she too wished to know why it took over two years to get to this point. She combed a hand through his tangled curls, feeling the dampness stick to her palm. Her fingers trailed down his scalp, tickling him until she let her hand settle on the curve of his neck.

"I don't know," Sarah answered lamely, "Maybe we were just being stupid."

"I agree," he nodded.

She bowed her head forward to get a better look at Chuck. He had his arms linked behind his head, a satisfied grin on his lips. She shifted under the covers and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin pressed against hers. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes started to flutter. Sarah yawned sleepily.

Chuck felt Sarah beginning to drift off to sleep. He unlinked his hands from behind the pillow and wrapped one arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder.

Convinced that Sarah was asleep; Chuck looked out his window, finally at peace with himself. He sighed relieved. All the built up sexual tension that had served as an obstacle to wedge between him and Sarah was finally gone. Now only love remained.

The Morgan Door was partly ajar, allowing the morning sun's rays to shine through. Chuck's room was enveloped in light, almost like God was giving him permission to be with this amazing woman. Now he really did not care that Casey had probably listened in on them for the whole entire night. Even if it meant that the NSA spy was going to tease and ridicule them both for the rest of their natural lives.

Chuck closed his eyes. He had found his Nirvana, his heaven, his bliss. And this time it was one hundred percent real. He let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

_

* * *

_

The calm tranquil atmosphere occupying the room dissipates and Chuck shifted in his sleep. When a soft jazzy melody began to play, he opened one eye slowly and pumped a celebratory fist into the air. He finally did it!

_The music became louder and more inviting. Chuck grinned and began to sing smoothly, "When the moon is in the Seventh House, and Jupiter aligns with Mars."_

_He lowered his gaze down to Sarah and he rubbed her toned back in large circular ministrations._

"_Then peace will guide the planets—"_

_Now the scene switched to Chuck standing in an empty Buy More, dressed in his work clothes, arms outstretched. Beside him was Sarah in her Orange Orange uniform, and behind them were the Nerd Herd crew, Ellie and Awesome, Morgan, Casey, and even Big Mike. They were all in either their work attire or in the Woodcombs' case, scrubs. _

"—_and love will steer the stars!"_

_Everyone then proceeded to sing in unison, "This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, Age of Aquarius!"_

_Like backup dancers, Chuck's family and friends spun around and danced to the music, while Sarah ran and jumped into his open arms. Chuck caught her and they both twirled in circles happily._

"_Aquarius!" They all shouted as one, "Aquarius!"_

_Chuck put Sarah back down to her feet and then turned to see Casey standing off to the side. They exchanged amused looks, attempting to stifle their laughter. Behind the big man were Jeff and Anna, doing all sorts of outrageous moves._

"_Watch, Choir Boy is going to put all of us to shame," Chuck whispered into her ear. Sarah giggled and nodded. _

_Casey grunted and once the instrumental ended, he sucked in a deep breath and sang in a deep baritone voice, "Harmony and understanding, sympathy and trust abounding. No more falsehoods or derisions—"_

_Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him to the Nerd Herd station. He picked her up by her sides and sat her down on the countertop. He got to one knee and serenaded her as everyone else resumed in the background._

"—_Golden living dreams of visions, mystic crystal revelations. And the mind's true liberation!"_

_Sarah smiled playfully. She made the 'come here' gesture with her finger and Chuck rolled up to his feet. She took him by his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They parted and she winked._

_In a soft angelic voice, she sang, "Aquarius."_

_Then the two of them repeated simultaneously in a perfectly harmonized duet, "Aquarius—"_

_Stepping in and interrupting the romantic moment like he always does, Morgan hopped over the Nerd Herd counter and crooned in his monotone voice._

"_When the moon is in the Seventh House…" He walked in between Chuck and Sarah, "And Jupiter aligns with Mars…." He noticed Devon dancing intimately with Ellie and he climbed over the desk, scrambling to intervene, "Then peace will guide the planets—"_

_Morgan was about to attempt to break up the husband and wife, but Casey marched forward and palmed the bearded man's face and pushed him out of the way. He lost his balance and crashed to the floor. _

_Everything went silent; Chuck blinked confusedly, but Casey grunted and continued where the troll left off, "—and love will steer the stars."_

_Jumping out in the front of the store was Jeff with his key-guitar and Lester with a microphone. They were both wearing their Jeffster! Apparel; Jeff began to rock out and it was Lester's turn to sing._

"_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, Age of Aquarius!" He swayed his hips back and forth suavely and pointed a finger at the less than enthralled audience. _

_Sarah rolled her eyes and glanced up at Chuck whose mouth was agape. _

"_This was my sister's pre-wedding entertainment." He said incredulously. _

"—_Aquarius!" Jeff bellowed off key. _

"—_Aquarius!" Lester repeated with enthusiasm._

_Chuck hoisted Sarah off the countertop and slung her over his shoulder. In the spirit of things, he grooved back over to the center of the store as Sarah protested to let her go. He slapped her butt when she tried to wriggle out of his hold._

"—_Aquarius," he sang to her and octave lower._

"—_Aquarius," She echoed and stopped struggling. _

_Chuck put her down once they were the sole couple standing on the store's floor. Their eyes met and a palpable current of electricity crackled between the two. He placed both hands on her waist; she snaked her arms around his neck and they swayed slowly to the remainder of the song. _

_When the music began to fade away, Chuck looked around him and saw that his circle of friends were all watching him and Sarah dance together, alone. The newlyweds were wrapped in each other's embrace, radiating with happiness. Ellie looked so proud of him. Morgan gave his best friend the thumbs up while Casey folded his arms across his chest, not saying a word. Chuck took this as his handler not selling him and Sarah out to the General. He nodded thankfully._

_Sarah lifted her head up to Chuck, and once the song had ended, she let go of him. _

_He looked at her questioningly, "Sarah?"_

"Wake up, Chuck," she told him softly.

"_What?"_

"C'mon, you're drooling all over your pillow."Sarah said with a hint of annoyance.

"Whaa—"Chuck mumbled sluggishly, "Whatsgoingon?"

Suddenly, everything became hazy and turned into one big blur. Chuck furrowed his brows and flipped onto his stomach, burying face into the pillow. He heard Sarah chuckle and then felt a body pressed up against his back. It did not take a genius to know what Sarah Walker was planning to do to him.

Chuck twisted onto his back and Sarah was able to be fast enough to flip with him so that she was sitting in his lap. He looked at her through half-hooded eyes and yawned. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and scooted further up his body until she was straddling him.

"You know it's rude to wake people up," Chuck rubbed one eye to clear away the sleep. His voice was playfully and joking.

"Oh, you wanted to sleep?" Sarah asked, feigning disappointment, "That's fine, I guess. I was just going to say that I am all rejuvenated for round two. .."

Before she could prepare herself, Chuck took her by the hips and leaned forward, crashing his lips against hers. Sarah ran her hands down his bare back, kissing him deeply. Chuck moaned once she had found his sweet spot and she continued to rake her nails up and down the back of his neck.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her stomach and carefully laid her down on the bed. He hovered above her, his lips lingering an inch from her face. They both beamed at each other. Sarah's sapphire eyes sparkled intensely and Chuck grabbed a stray blanket and shielded them both from prying eyes.

In the apartment next door, Casey tore off his headphones and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore, it was torture. His next grunt came out as a pathetic whine. It only became worse when he could hear the Beauty and the Geek's small noises, grunts, growls, moans, whimpers and eventually screaming blaring out of his audio equipment.

"This is worse than a 24 hour live feed of sandwich talk with Grimes."

Sometimes John Casey really hated being a spy.

* * *

_End! Was it that bad? Haha. Ugh. And don't tell me that all of the Chuck fandom wouldn't act that out once Chuck and Sarah finally get together. This is what happens to obsessive Chuck fans w/ way too much time on their hands as they wait for season 3 to start. God damn you NBC! *Shakes fist*_


	7. Vs the Percussion Gun

**Note: I'm so sorry about the last chapter. Crack does not suit me well, so its best if you just ignore it. Here's the next "real" chapter as promised. It's kind of dark and explains how the Intersect affects Chuck and his emotions/personality. The next chappie will be lighter and more romantic, so its a two parter. Also, the chapter name is based upon the song by the band, The White Rabbits.**

**Since spoilers are growing thin, this story is going to become more of what I want to go down in season 3. Which has humor, action, drama, romance, betrayal and Chara galore. Also Chuck kicking ass and getting his ass kicked. **

* * *

Chuck's mind was a whirlwind of emotion. A mix of happiness, anxiety, grief, and anger pulsated inside of him on a current basis; ready to come forth at any moment. He knew that it was dangerous to let these feelings rule over him, as it could threaten the lives of innocents…and his very own. Without gaining the self-control needed to render him calm and emotionless, Chuck would be wild and untamed. He was reduced to being like a lion locked away in a cage; hungry and unable to be freed.

On occasion, his sight would be obscured by an unhealthy shade of red; plaguing him with visions of "What ifs" and "What could be's" if he had let the rage take him over. He often felt like he was at the mercy of this unknown force. It would surge down deep into his very core and unleash a power he could not control. It was too strong and volatile for Chuck, and he had no clue why it was happening to him or how to stop it.

He had once thought he had found a way to channel it. Back at training, Chuck learned how to meditate and cast all unwanted feelings aside. He would feel nothing, be nothing expect at one with himself. The only thing floating in his empty head would be the task at hand. It would be performing that task flawlessly, and with the Intersect's help, Chuck could—would accomplish anything.

But now, Chuck felt like he was about ready to explode. A pair of blue eyes watched him in silence, scrutinizing every move he made. His breathing hitched, fearing that this was a mistake. She shouldn't be there; she shouldn't be that close to him. Especially when he was so vulnerable and high strung; one wrong word said and he would definitely lose it.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to block her intense gaze from his mind. It worked momentarily, but wouldn't last long. A familiar cold sensation closed in around him. Chuck gave into the numbness and he let out a controlled breath of air. His heart slowed down and the fast pumping of his blood became a dull thump in his ears.

Chuck had become void of all thought and emotion. He had no knowledge of her or her existence. And so he had forgotten that she was standing only a few feet away from him, her apprehension growing into full fledged fear.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he pulled the trigger. The muzzle cracked like thunder, the bullet sliced through the air and hit its desired target with deadly accuracy. He fired six more times in quick succession, finishing the round. When the gun clicked empty, he waited for the smoke to clear so he could assess the results.

It was at that moment when his apathy and indifference melted away and Chuck felt the hum of pure pleasure and satisfaction envelope him.

It felt good—so horribly, sinfully good to submerge his insecurities and doubts and replace it with a sense of invincibility and power. If for just a short period of time, he could not be absolutely helpless and feel like he was capable of something more than just staying in the car.

Hopefully, if the target hanging up on the opposite side of the cubicle was any indication, Chuck had just proven his potential worth of becoming a real spy.

He examined the bullet riddled target, thinking about when he'd finally be able to fully control the Intersect. How the future possibility of the different abilities he'd learn to manipulate were endless. Chuck smiled, satisfied at the bull's-eye. His cool brown eyes began to soften and emotions of all kinds filled him up. The flash dwindled to an end and he no longer felt cold and distant.

His heart resumed to its normal beat and he could breathe again.

Chuck lowered the gun and flicked the safety to the on position. He slid the empty cartridge out and set both the weapon and metal casing on the shelf. When he started removing the earphones from his head, Chuck almost missed Sarah from the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing very still. She was wearing her protective glasses, a gun weighing her hand down. Her mouth was parted, like she had something to say, but couldn't find a way to convey her amazement. Sapphire eyes were wide with worry and dismay. They focused solely on Chuck, not liking what they saw.

"How do you think I did?" He broke the tension with a big grin.

He indicated to the paper target with a finger; it was obliterated, chunks were missing.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and harrumphed. She turned her back on him, shaking her head disapprovingly. Casey curiously sauntered up towards her to get a closer look at the younger man's mark. In surprised awe, he lifted his glasses up over his eyes and blinked furiously.

"I guess you did learn some tricks at spy camp," he quipped after a brief silence.

"Don't tell me you're not impressed."

Casey grunted jealously. He gave a sidelong glance at his partner and saw that she was refusing to make contact with Bartowski. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the handle of the weapon; she was in deep thought, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Do it again, but without the Intersect's help and then you can be as cocky as you want," Casey growled out.

Chuck took the bait. He smirked confidently at the Colonel, "Is that a challenge?"

Casey arched an eyebrow at Chuck's assertive attitude. It was very unusual behavior for the nerd. He nodded curtly and his lip curved into a feral smile. He drew his own gun and flicked the safety off. He held it out for Chuck to take.

"Don't kill yourself," he snickered.

Chuck reached a hand out and claimed the heavy weapon. When he read the Smith & Wesson logo engraved at the handle, his eyes screwed up and he was thrust into a flash.

Once he came out of his trance, Chuck's eyes darted between the gun and Casey multiple times. The elder of the two rolled his eyes and ripped the piston from his hands.

"That's cheating, Bartowski," he admonished him.

".50cal Magnum," Chuck gasped, ignoring him, "the most powerful handgun in the world."

His eyes flickered to meet Casey's expectantly.

"Yes, and this is why I've just decided to never let you lay a hand on it."

"Oh, come on! I'm not as inexperienced as I was the last time you saw me with a gun, Casey," argued Chuck.

"Don't fight with him on this, Chuck. No means no and that's an order," Sarah entered the banter abruptly and with anger laced in her words.

Chuck tore his gaze off of Casey and landed on Sarah. He looked at her, mildly annoyed. She had removed her glasses and earphones; her hair was undone and messy and arms were crossed over her chest. Her posture expressed a sense of disappointment in Chuck. She was tired and exhausted at his outright cockiness, (something that had become unbearable since he returned home) and knew that he needed a serious reality check.

"Last time I checked, you weren't apart of this conversation," he snapped back at her.

Taken back by his harsher than normal tone, Sarah relented slightly. Realization dawned on her that Chuck wasn't even sure what he was saying. Just by his mannerisms and the tone of his voice, Sarah was convinced that his lack of control of the Intersect was playing an important part in these bursts of sudden unjustified anger. It wasn't the first time it had happened either.

Sarah recalled, piece by piece the moments where Chuck let his feelings get the best of him in a dire situation. _When we first saw each other at the hotel suite, Chuck had practically attacked me. Not seeing me for such a long time had set off a switch in his brain and he became overcome with lust. _She began to understand what was wrong with him._ Then at the night club, when he saw me with Gilles, he was envious of us and acted out by flashing on the guitar, just to get my attention. And then when I was captured by Javier, Chuck was scared and helpless, but deep inside, he was writhing with anger. So again, the Intersect took that emotion and amplified it until became wrath and he was strong enough to save me._

It was so obvious to her now. Why Chuck was so dangerous as the emotional, not to mention, untrained host of the Intersect. She already figured out that the Intersect was different than the original; Orion had vouched for that and Sarah had seen it first hand as well. It was no longer just a data encoded computer; it had evolved into something else entirely. Sarah was no government-paid scientist, but even she knew that this thing was unsafe and destructive…if it was not in the right person's brain.

_It was made for Bryce, a cool calculating agent who had a handle on his emotions. Chuck is the last person on Earth who should have been given this curse. He can't control it. _Sarah's blood ran cold, _and if he can't, then he's going to destroy himself…and everyone who gets in his way._

"Hey watch your mouth, moron," Casey barked, bringing Sarah from her musings. He smacked Chuck hard on the shoulder, "Don't talk to her like that and show her some respect."

Chuck casted his handler an icy stare. The red that had seemingly disappeared moments earlier, returned with a vengeance. What he felt was more than just anger, more than rage. It was a fury that obliterated everything, making it hard for Chuck to formulate thoughts. It rendered logic and reason obsolete in its wake.

When his temper flared up and became overwhelming, Chuck unconsciously stepped backwards, his hands trembling violently and his entire body growing tense. It was happening again, the loss of control.

The beat of his heart became loud and deafening, clouding his judgment and outweighing his rationale. He couldn't hear himself think. All he could do was feel, and it was one emotion that represented his current mood.

Anger.

_Sarah's just jealous,_ Chuck convinced himself, _so is Casey_, _they both just can't stand the fact that I'm going to be—no I am better than them. I can do anything, and not even Sarah Walker or John Casey can measure up to it. Their disappointment is their own, not mine. _

The pressure to his brain made Chuck close his eyes. His heart continued its staccato-like rhythm, drowning everything and everyone out from existence.

"Chuck," Sarah called to him.

Her voice grated on his nerves. It was the very last thing he wanted to hear.

His handlers exchanged nervous glances. And then Sarah took a step forward, her hands held out in a calming gesture.

She could practically feel the heat radiate off of him. Only that this time, Chuck was not calm. Sarah recalled that the Intersect would make him become stoic and unreadable; robotic almost. This time he was in obvious pain, struggling to pacify whatever emotion had sent him over the edge and made the Intersect go haywire.

Sarah stood right in front of him. She reached a hand out and placed it on top of Chuck's. Her fingers closed around his tentatively. His hand instinctively balled up into a fist, flexing in and out. His breathing stopped when Sarah settled a hand on his cheek.

Chuck opened his eyes in anguish. He saw the blurry form of Sarah standing before him with her terrified blue eyes. He took a hesitant step backwards and gently dismissed her effort to comfort him.

"Don't touch me," he warned through clenched teeth.

Sarah's hand slid off his flushed cheek and fell limply at her side. Her lips twisted into soulful frown.

"Chuck, you need to calm down," she insisted, her voice strained.

Chuck shook his head defiantly and kept backpedaling further away from her. Her soft touch and gentle caresses only prolonged his brewing hatred, even increasing it. He used all the restraint he could muster to not given into another flash; one where he was sure that he'd end up having to hurt Sarah.

"Y-you," he stammered accusingly, "you need to stay away from me!"

Sarah halted to a stop. Casey watched the scene unfold with a passive expression. He looked to her for an answer.

"Does he need to be put down?" He asked gruffly.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she waved her partner off. Casey shrugged as it just was a suggestion. She ignored him completely, her own frustration for Chuck growing inside of her.

"You're not thinking straight," Sarah shouted at him.

Chuck had moved to the end of the room, a hand gripped tightly on the doorknob. His eyes flashed angrily.

"It's hard to think at all when I have to look at you every single day!" He yelled back in distress. "I can barely control myself around you. You're making me go insane!"

And with that, Chuck flung the door open and stalked out of the shooting range, leaving a guilty Sarah and a perplexed Casey behind.

There was a click of a loaded gun and a deeply irritated sigh, "I need to shoot something."

* * *

As soon as he exited the room, Chuck sprinted down the hallway, his head pounding. He yearned desperately for some sort of release because these migraines were getting worse every time he'd lose himself to the Intersect. He felt nauseas and clammy, and his skin felt like he had caught on fire.

He wanted to go back to Sarah and apologize for acting like an idiot and probably scaring her, but he knew he couldn't. He had too much pride for that. Odd because he was never known to be an arrogant prick who was above saying sorry. At least that was until the Intersect 2.0 came into his life. Now he felt like he was becoming someone else, and it was someone he did not like. He was everything he wasn't.

He was Bryce Larkin and that realization alone made him want to throw up.

_How did I ever let myself end up like this?_ Chuck cried out angrily. _Why couldn't I see that there was something wrong with me? _

In tandem of escaping the government-run facility, Chuck slipped off his watch so that no one could find him. He knew that Sarah and Casey would eat him alive for this, but right now he just had to get away. He needed to think.

Getting closer to freedom, Chuck noticed two guards standing on either sides of the main entrance. He grimaced in disgust for what he was about to do.

"Going somewhere, 'Agent Bartowski"?" One of them asked sarcastically.

The other one laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world. Chuck strolled right up to them, his hands behind his back and he began to laugh along with them. The affects of the Intersect's rage-filled flash was still flowing through his veins like wildfire. He tilted his head to the side and tried to keep his composure.

"Yeah, just wanted to get out for some fresh air," he told them casually, "all those guns in one place can get a man claustrophobic."

He attempted to leave in a civil manner, but was stopped by the first guard's hand on his chest. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to leave."

"Are you going to tell me why?" questioned Chuck.

"General Beckman has made it perfectly clear that you are not a standard agent. You are here to train only because of Agents Walker and Casey clearance. Your orders are to remain with your handlers, you got that asset?"

Chuck ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes as he forced a flash. He took a staggering step back when his head throbbed achingly. He opened one eye and grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I don't think I can do that."

He punched the unsuspecting agent in the face, knocking him against the door. When Chuck sensed the second man's presence from behind, he threw an elbow and felt the distinct crack of someone's nose breaking.

Chuck spun on his foot and landed a solid kick in the man's gut; he sucked in a gulp of air and collapsed to his knees, his nose gushing blood.

Relishing in his latest victory, Chuck almost missed the first guard enveloping him in a giant bear hug. He squirmed in the larger man's clutches before looking down and seeing a gun strapped around his waist.

"I like to see you get out of this one, kid," the agent mocked.

In one swift motion, Chuck reached for the holstered gun, flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in the agent's foot and he howled in pain. Chuck was released and without saying another word, he hopped over the unconscious spies and dashed out to freedom, not caring where that was.

* * *

Sarah's ears perked up at the distinct sound of a gunshot.

She faced Casey and mouthed, "Chuck."

Casey nodded and they both drew their guns simultaneously. The exited through the steel encased door, both silently hoping that their asset was unharmed.

"Check your phone for Bartowski's location," Casey commanded Sarah.

She glanced at her iPhone and saw that the GPS tracker was only a few paces from them. She groaned in frustration.

"He took the watch off!"

Casey lowered his gaze and saw the discarded watch lying on the tile floor. He snorted.

"Like that was much of a surprise."

Sarah was about to respond but was cut off by two grown men moaning in pain. She broke out into a sprint and Casey followed her. They both approached the end of the hallway to see two CIA operatives on the ground, severely beaten.

Casey bent down to their eyelevel and questioned, "Did our asset get the best of you, Agent Meyers, Agent Manning?"

The man with the broken nose, Agent Manning replied, "He caught us off guard."

Casey stood back up and joked, "He does tend to rely heavily on the element of surprise."

Sarah studied the two heavily trained operatives on the floor, her mind reeling. She couldn't understand how or why Chuck would do this. Was he in so much pain that he was becoming dillusional? She massaged the bridge of her nose and made her decision.

"I'm going after him—" Sarah spoke out loud.

"Need backup?" Casey offered.

"—Alone, Casey," she finished, "Thanks though."

She then handed him her gun and headed for the door.

"Don't you need this?" He blurted out in confusion.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and smiled grimly, "This is Chuck we are talking about. I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah, well be safe," Casey grumbled out, "You don't know what the kid is capable of."

"I know that he is not capable of killing. That's enough assurance for me."

Sarah slipped out into the warm summer night, her sights set on finding Chuck.

* * *

**End of Part I. **

**Part II is Vs the Streetlights**

**Notes: I know Chuck was a tad ooc, but its the Intersect, so there's my explanation. I don't know why, but I keep comparing s3 Chuck to either Bruce Banner of the Hulk (for obvious reasons) or Sam Winchester from season 4 of SPN. Except instead of Demon blood, Chuck is addicted to the Intersect. **

**Review please!!!**


	8. Vs the Streetlights

**Notes: Here's part II that I promised. Its shorter, but profound and meaningful to the Chuck and Sarah relationship/dynamic. It is based upon one of the most beautiful songs i've ever heard. It's called Streetlights by the band Ludo. If you want to be whisked away to the perfect summer evening filled with love and passion, then i'd advise you to listen to it, especially if you read this. I think that song was going on my Itunes on repeat as I wrote this. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Once he thought he had gone far enough, Chuck slowed down from his jog to a slow stop. He buckled down and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily. He erupted into a fit of coughs and covered his mouth, afraid to attract unwanted attention. He stood frozen, looking around him, not knowing where he ended up. He was in the middle of a random neighborhood, loitering in a driveway where the two parked cars slept soundlessly.

Exhaustion taking affect, Chuck sighed and walked to the edge of the street and sat down on the concrete ground, softly breathing in the summer air. His eyes were closed, shutting out the unnecessary distractions he'd see if they were open. When his thoughts became muddled and incessantly difficult to process, Chuck's eyes parted slightly and he was welcomed to the gradual darkness pooling all around him.

A streetlight flickered above and its luminescent glow levied the night away. It was twilight, the most beautiful and tranquil time of the day, or at least to Chuck it was. He sometimes wondered why it couldn't be like this for all eternity; so innately peaceful and romantic.

No one was around and Chuck sighed sadly. He felt alone. And he rarely ever felt this way. He usually had his friends and family to comfort him, and even when they weren't, he still had himself of course. There was a huge difference between being alone and feeling alone. Chuck knew that if he was at the Buy More, surrounded by his co-workers, he could feel alone. But he could also be in a dark secluded bunker for the rest of his life and not _feel _alone.

Realization dawned on him and suddenly Chuck knew why he felt this way. He was lost. He had nothing to himself, no one to love, no purpose other than to be _that guy_. Truthfully, he was sick of it. Sick of sacrificing himself to further the safety of a country that gave him nothing back in return. It sounded selfish and harsh, but wasn't it time for him to have something for himself? Something real?

Ellie and Devon were husband and wife, a real concept. They had their own home now, leaving Chuck alone with Morgan, who also had something real. He had a dream to reach, and a love to pursue. Even if their lives were polar opposites, both his sister and best friend at least had lives. A life that he wanted so badly that he couldn't help but to envy them; he even wished that he'd have that opportunity for himself.

Chuck drew in his knees to his chest. He stared at the pavement and his heart ached. He was alone in this world and it made him want Sarah more than anything. But knew he couldn't have her. It was impossible to cultivate any relationship when there was something inside of you preventing it. Untamed emotions would flare up just at the sight of her, and so he'd have no choice but to keep his distance from now on.

His voice rang through his mind when he remembered the last thing he had said to her.

_"It's hard to think at all when I have to look at you every single day! I can barely control myself around you. You're making me go insane!"_

Chuck felt alone because he was alone. Ellie had Devon. Morgan had Anna. He had no one.

Sarah had no one as well.

He was the reason for her loneliness, as well as his own. As long as he felt this way, they could never be together.

Chuck looked up, brought out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps. It was Sarah, wandering down the sidewalk. Her head was down and her blonde hair whipped around like a tornado. She complemented the wine-colored sky with her own majestic beauty. She stepped down from the concrete and became completely still once she saw him sitting there alone.

"Hey," he said.

She glanced down at him before sighing relieved, "Chuck..."

Chuck felt alive at the sound of her voice. Now was one of the moments when overly sensitive emotions became beneficial to him. Her voice was as clear as crystal bells, pure and wholesome. He sighed dreamily, entranced by the mere sight of her.

Shadows paraded behind her still form. The sun was drifting further beyond the rolling hills and twilight was coming to an end. His blood ran hot through his veins, coming in floods and waves. Liquid courage gave him the strength to speak.

"You want to sit down?" Chuck gestured to the concrete beside him.

Sarah eyed him carefully, but slowly lowered herself next to him. She gazed at the streetlights, and Chuck looked up too. Neither of them said anything for awhile, they just stared at the flickering light as it enveloped them in a heavenly glow, protecting them from the unknown.

She broke the silence, "I didn't think that I'd find you so quickly." She smiled in spite of herself.

Chuck smiled back, "You're a spy for a reason."

"What happened back there, Chuck?" She asked him suddenly.

The light above dimmed down to darkness and then started itself back up, glowing brighter than before. Chuck's eyes glazed over and he marveled at the streetlights like he was lost in a trance.

"Even streetlights break down sometimes," He spoke vaguely and then turned to her and said simply, "I guess I hulked out."

Sarah blinked confusedly, lost on the analogy.

Chuck shook his head and chuckled under his breath, "I really need to get you into reading comics."

"What's wrong with you, Chuck?" She said seriously.

"I'm having trouble controlling my emotions…" He stared at her, "but you already know that."

She nodded solemnly.

"Then what's more to tell?" He huffed exasperatedly.

"Everyone talks," Sarah reminded him, "we need to talk."

He arched and eyebrow, "About?"

"Everything. About the Intersect, about what you want—your dreams." She shut her eyes and whispered lastly, "About us; you and I."

"Okay, fine," Chuck relented, "First off, the Intersect is a very scary thing and the more it interweaves into my life, the more I fear it and its power. It's making me forget who I am, what I stand for, and both who and what I want." His voice cracked at this, "I can't take it anymore. The headaches, the deceit, my emotions are making me question everything I've ever known and it's like I'm drowning in myself. So I don't know what I want, my only dream brings me back to you, Sarah." Chuck stared at her longingly, "It always does."

Sarah moved closer to him, showing that she was ready for him to continue.

"I want to be able to control this," he indicated his head, "So that I'll rule over the Intersect and not the other way around. And until then, I can't be with you, Sarah. It's not safe for you, or me, or anyone else."

Sarah let his profound words sink in, and all she could feel was a simmering anger. This had happened before, this exact same conversation, and she did not want it to end the same way. She needed to tell Chuck how she felt, and for once in her life, Sarah Walker had to let her walls down and tell the truth. No longer was she afraid of what he might say in return.

So she stared at the ground and confessed quietly, "I don't care if it's safe or not. It shouldn't matter to you either, not when you know you'll always have me by your side," She tapped the curb with her fingertips, "I've accepted death, Chuck. I know in my line of work that it's inevitable, so the danger of us being together is just as bad if we were to stay apart." After she finished, Sarah looked into his eyes, into his very soul.

Her admission reached into Chuck's heart and tugged on all those buried emotions he tried to keep locked away. Ones he had been learning to set aside and control. He wanted to ignore it and shoot her down, but Chuck couldn't. If anyone could unlock those feelings, it would be Sarah, and as cliché as it sounded, she had the key to his heart.

"If you ever died, I would blame myself," He tried to dissuade her in a pleading whisper, "and I don't want to feel responsible for that. So this can't happen. I won't let you ruin your life because of me."

A lone tear raced down Sarah's cheek. Her eyes flashed like bluebell flames and she bit her lip in anger.

"What life, Chuck?" She raised her voice in exasperation, "I had nothing before I met you! Don't you get it? Don't you understand what I've been trying to tell you, to get through to you? I haven't felt like this before," She trembled briefly before continuing, "I'm in love for the first time in my life, and you won't take it away from me Chuck Bartowski. I won't let you."

Chuck just stared at Sarah, helpless to what he was hearing. Oh god, he was never able to resist her. And with all these highs and lows coursing within him, the highs had won out. So he turned to her, his eyes heavy with emotion.

"You really mean this, Sarah?" He asked her in a soft murmur.

Their lips were eclipsed by the sun's fleeting rays and the hills were set on fire. They faced each other for a long moment and neither of them spoke.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered honestly.

The sentiment hit Chuck hard. It was the only thing he had truly feared. Everyone had a habit of leaving him behind, could he really believe she wouldn't too?

_Does she really love me?_

The look in her cerulean eyes held the answer. It was pure undying love and conviction, something Chuck had never seen coming from Sarah. He knew then that she would never betray him, that she was here to stay, through thick and thin. And so he leaned in, his lips pressing firmly against hers.

When they kissed, it was not rushed like all those times before. There was no threat on their lives and no pent up tension needing to be relieved. It was soft and gentle, a simple declaration of how they felt about one another. As they broke apart, Chuck tucked an errant blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Sarah clasped her fingers around his hand and pressed his palm against her cheek. He caressed her face soothingly, and she leaned into his touch.

"We can make this work," Sarah promised with her eyes closed.

Chuck thumbed the tear from her dampened cheek. Deep down inside, he hoped that it would work too. Night fell around them, but the streetlights stayed lit. Even in complete darkness, light could still exist.

"It's getting dark, let's get going before we get ourselves lost," Chuck joked in effort to lighten the mood.

Sarah's lips curved into a real smile. It made his limbs go numb, but strengthened his love for her more than he thought was possible. The two got up and walked down the blackened street, the stars twinkled in the night sky, watching over them, guiding them home.

Chuck closed his eyes when he felt a warm rush of wind breeze through him. It was then that he grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand and knew that he'd never feel alone as long as he had her by his side.

* * *

**End**

**Next Chapter: Vs the Three Words (and no they aren't ILY)**

**Or are they?**

**Notes: See how easy it was to put those two together? I'm looking at you, Chuck writers. I kid of course, I have the upmost faith in those guys, especially Ali Adler. Of course the new couple won't have the perfect bf/gf relationship. They still need to decide if they'll keep it from the General and Casey. And Chuck will need Sarah more than ever now that he's going to become determined to have the life he wants, with her in it. Next chapter is going to be more Chuck-esque, meaning episodic. A fan favorite character is returning, can you guess who?**


End file.
